THE BEST TRUTH OR DARE STORY TO EVER EXSIST!
by Invader Bel
Summary: Characters from penguins of madagascar play a game of torture, humor, and romance . . . AND EVEN MORE TORTURE! Watch them play truth or dare with the hosts, Blossom, Eve, and Malcolm!  Sorry, suckish summery. NO FLAMES! And I don,t own PoM.
1. Chapter 1

TRUTH OR DARE!

PROLOGUE:

Blossom: Welcome everyone to my truth or dare fanfic, which happens to be my VERY first fanfic!

Eve: And it will probably be your VERY last sis.

Malcolm: Stop bugging Blossom or ill have to shove your fat emo foot up your nose!

Eve: 0_0

Blossom: Thanks honey (Kisses Malcolm)

Eve: Ewe! Kiss your boyfriend on your own time sis!

Malcolm: Whatever . . . SO here are the rules: 1: No girl and girl romances or boy and boy and 2: . . . that's pretty much it, no more rules. Oh yeah, and you send us your own dares, and if you don't we'll have to make our own, and you might not want that if you don't want Blossom to maim Skipper or Eve to bring doom upon Julian.

Blossom: COOL! NO RULES! SO WE CAN GO ALL OUT! (Starts making out with Malcolm)

Eve: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! My eyes!

Uh, these are the players:

Non-star characters:

Blossom

Eve

Malcolm

Star characters:

Skipper

Private

Kowalski

Rico

Marlene

Julian

Maurice

Mort

Blossom: NOW LET THE CHAOS BEGIN!


	2. A VERY long night

CHAPTER 2

Blossom: IT, S TIME TO START THE GAME!

Everybody: -_-

Blossom: umm . . . ok . . . I just want to start by saying that saying that this is the best truth or dare fanfic ever is probably a lie . . .

Eve: Duh!

Blossom: BUT, that's only because this is my first fanfic. It even took me like an hour just to figure out how to publish this dame thing! Sooooooo . . . NO FLAMES! . . . Only STRUCTURED criticism.

Malcolm: Come on babe lets get started.

Eve: I'll read the first dare!

Everybody: Noooooo!

Eve: From Icicle1penguin

**The best, eh? **

**I'll be the judge of that!**

**I dare Malcolm to kiss Marlene. :D**

**I dare Julian to eat Skipper's cooking (The one that taste like elephant sweat)**

**I dare Kowalski to get a Mohawk.**

**AAAnd, I dare Rico to remove his Mohawk. :D**

**MWAHAHHAHAAA!**

Blossom: This person has a nice evil laugh . . . WAIT! WHAT WAS THE FIRST DARE AGAIN?

Eve: You heard me.

Malcolm and Marlene: NO!

Skipper: NO! MARLENE IS MINE!

Everyone mostly Marlene: 0o0

Skipper: I mean . . . uh . . . JUST DO IT SOLDIER!

Blossom: **NO! MALCOLM IS MY BF!**

Eve:_ blossom be quite! It's eleven o clock in the middle of the night! Mom doesn't even know that Malcolm exists!_

Malcolm: Lets just get this over with (plants a NICE kiss on Marlene)

Marlene: o ma gosh . . . .good.

Blossom: **DIE MARLENE! DIE!**

Eve:_ Shhhhhhhh!_

**Skipper: DIE MALCOLM! DIE!**

Eve: _SHHHHHHHHHH!_

Julian: WAIT! WHAT IS THE SECOND DARE AGAIN!

Eve: Wasn't anybody listening to me?

Malcolm: No

Skipper: You just have to eat my cooking ringtail, _sheesh._

Private: But Skippa, your cooking tastes like elephant swea- (Kowalski covers Private's mouth.)

Julian: Do something Maurice!

Maurice: Uh . . . ok your majesty! (Maurice jumps out open window.)

Blossom: Why is the window open?

Skipper: (Pulls out plastic bag with his cooking in it)

Julian: (Eve shoves food in Julian's mouth.)

Julian: Ahhhhhhhh! The sky spirits have poisoned me! (Starts vomiting all over himself.)

Malcolm: Mort, do you want to hug Julian's feet now?

Mort: . . . Maybe.

Blossom: Julian! That's gross!

Private: Oh . . . (Starts vomiting)

Malcolm: Go wash your self's. (Julian and Private leave the room)

Kowalski: I DON'T WANT A MOHAWK!

Eve: Hey, look, someone actually remembered what I said.

Rico: (Vomits up hair gel, a comb, and SPRAY PAINT) MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Kowalski: (Screams like a girl as Rico goes to work on him)

TEN SECONDS LATER

Kowalski: (Crying while looking up at his green Mohawk) Mohawks go against the scientific method!

Blossom: . . . ok . . . the next dare can be done quickly and harshly.

Eve: (Pulls out chainsaw) Sorry Rico, but MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (Tackles Rico)

Rico: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Skipper: Hang on Soldier!

**TWO **SECONDS LATER

Blossom: Wow!

Malcolm: Nice hairdo Rico.

Rico: (With hair like the rest of the penguins, except Kowalski) AWW!

Kowalski: No fair!

(Private and Julian walk in)

Malcolm: Hi guys its time for the next dare. (Julian try's to walkout but is stopped by Eve)

Blossom: Yah! A really short dare! Here it is! From WannabeC5pilot

**I dare Private to go into a dark room by himself and listen to the X-Files theme. (that is sum scary chiz yo) and he has to listen to the whole thing.**

Malcolm: Finally! Someone not judging us!

Eve: Sorry about this Private, the only room that you can listen to the X-Files theme in without it waking up our mom is our closet. (Stuffs Private in closet with X-Files DVD and the TV.)

Skipper: NO! HE, S JUST A BOY!

Malcolm: Wow Eve, your aggressive.

Eve: Whatever.

ONE THEME SONG LATER

Private: (Runs out of the closet screaming.)

Malcolm: Was it that bad?

Blossom: I don't know! Iv never seen the X-Files!

Eve: You need to get out more.

Blossom: YOU, VE seen it?

Eve: . . . no.

Blossom: I thought so.

Marlene, Kowalski, and Skipper: Are you ok Private.

Rico: Uvbkfvbalnvlfivbf?

Private: . . . no.

(Maurice walks through door)

Julian: (Screams and tackles Maurice with Mort on his foot.)

Maurice: AHHHHHHHHHH!

Mort: Weeeeeeee!

Eve: Maybe we should finish this up.

Malcolm: Eve is right, I think I hear your guys mom waking up.

Blossom: Your right! I hear her coming! Umm, ok . . . don't forget to sent us your dares, we WILL get to all of them and there will be more dares the next chapter, and finally NO FLAMES because I am scared of those things . . .

(Mom walks through door.)

Mom: What's going on in here!

Eve: (Tackles Mom) Hurry up!

Mom: **WHAT ARE YOU DOING!**

Blossom: See you later everyone!


	3. A VERY horrible halloween

CHAPTER 3!

Blossom: Hi everyone! Me, my sister, and my boyfriend are doing this game in costume because today is Halloween! I'm a witch, Eve is a psycho killer, and Malcolm is a zombie. This game is being held in the sewer system under my house because Eve and I are hiding from our mom . . .

Everyone: . . . -_- . . . **THIS PLACE IS GROSS!**

Blossom: OK! I just want to say to everyone reading this that you all rock! Your reviews where sooooooo nice they made me cry!

Eve: Whatever, can we get this game started already?

Malcolm: Eve, even though you are my future sister in law . . . I still hate you.

Blossom: AWWWWW! YOU WANT TO GET MARRIED :D !

Malcolm: NOT RIGHT NOW, WE ARE ONLY 13!

Blossom:

Eve: Sense my sister seems to sad to speak, ill read the first dare. From TanabiisAwesome,

**wtc? Ok anyway, I dare Marlene to kiss Skipper.**

**I dare Blossom to skydive (gl)**

**I dare Kowalski to make Peanut butter winkies fall from the sky!**

**I dare Eve to kiss Malcolm! ^_^ XD**

Blossom: WoW! What does wtc stand for?

Malcolm: I don't know but I'm pretty sure it doesn't stand for what the cookies.

Eve: Time for the first dare.

Skipper: **YES!**

Everyone except for Skipper: 0_0

Marlene: Ok . . . lets do this already (Starts making out with Skipper then stops 2 minutes later.)

Skipper: Uhh . . . (Faints.)

Malcolm: Ok . . . The next dare is . . . oh . . . I'm sorry Blossom .

Blossom: NO!

Eve: This is gonna be good! Rico! Make sure Blossom does it!

Rico: Sjhdiuchyudbgvybvbybdsin!

Blossom: What?

Maurice: (To Mort.) _I'll bet 10 mangos the girl dies._

Mort: (To Maurice.) _Ok._

Blossom: OK! IM GOING!

2 hours later

(Blossom and Rico drop though a manhole, Blossom looking beat up.)

Malcolm: **WHAT HAPPEND! **

Blossom: He pushed me out of the plane without a parachute.

Eve: HIGH FIVE RICO! (Rico gives her a high five.)

Malcolm: ILL KILL YOU RICO! (Tries to choke Rico.)

Maurice: NO! SHE,S NOT DEAD!

Everybody: 0_0

Maurice: (Stays quite while giving Mort his mangos.)

Marlene: Umm . . . o.K. . . . next dare?

Eve: Kowalski needs to make peanut butter winkies fall from the sky.

Private: Peanut butter winkie time!

Skipper: KOWALSKI! DO THIS DARE NOW!

Kowalski: Yes Skipper! (Leaves to defy nature.)

Julian: While the tall penguin is gone, we should do the next dare .

Malcolm and Blossom: **NO!**

Eve: What's the next dare again?

Marlene: Wow . . . She read it and doesn't even remember!

Malcolm: You and me have to . . . kiss.

Eve: **NO! BLOSSOM! DO SOMETHING!**

Blossom: There's nothing I can do. And besides, I might want to see it. Who doesn't want to see their twin sister and boyfriend kiss?

**Eve: MOST PEOPLE!**

Julian: Kisshimkisshimkisshimkisshim!

Eve: I hate you Julian.

Malcolm: This is taking to long! **LET, S GET THIS OVER WITH! **(Malcolm grabs Eve and kisses her full on the lips.)

Eve: Ewwwww!

Blossom: Not as satisfying as I thought. (Grabs Malcolm protectively.)

Skipper: The dare didn't say on the lips.

Malcolm: I hate you Skipper.

Kowalski: I'm back!

Private: ARE YOU DONE WITH YOUR DEVICE!

Kowalski: Yes! (Pushes button on remote and peanut butter winkies start falling from the sky.)

Private: WHOOOOOOO HOOOOOOOOOOO! (Has spazz attack and starts eating twenty winkies every two seconds.)

Blossom: Whoa! . . . I hate peanut butter . . . But I'm going to eat them all anyway!

Marlene: Seriosly cool!

Malcolm: How bout another dare!

Everyone: (Really jazzed up on sugar.) **YEAH!**

Malcolm: OK! Next dares from SkullShovel:

**The best Truth and Dare story, huh?**

**Well alright. **

**I dare Skipper to watch the High School Musical trilogy.**

**I dare Private to bungee jump off the Brooklyn Bridge.**

**I dare Kowalski to make a machine that can change people's languages.**

**I dare Rico to drink a energy drink.**

**I dare Marlene to be locked in a closet with Skipper.**

**I dare Julian to destroy his boomy box.**

**I dare Maurice to make 1,000 smoothies.**

**And I dare Mort to date Rico's doll.**

(It has stopped raining sugary snacks and every one is starting to calm down.)

Eve: Those are a lot of dares . . . lets get started!

Skipper: What's High School Musical?

Marlene: Seriously Skipper?

Julian: I love High School Musical!

Maurice: Shocker.

Blossom: Wait a second, wait a second . . . we're in the sewer, and we don't have a T.V down here or even the DVD's.

Eve: Umm . . . there's something I should tell you guys . . . I kinda stole the neighbors portable DVD player and all there DVD's . . . including there High School Musical box set.

Malcolm: Eve! I could kiss you! You are my favorite psycho . . . Besides Blossom.

Blossom:

Eve: Here you go Skipper. (Gives Skipper DVD player and puts in High School Musical.)

Blossom: Time for the next dare Private. (Hands Private a bungee cord and plane ticket to Brooklyn.)

Mort: Can I go to Brooklyn King Julian?

Julian: Yes!

Maurice: No!

Eve: Yes Mort! Go make sure Private does it and just doesn't just get snow cones.

(Private and Mort leave.)

Blossom: Lets wait a couple hours for Skipper to finish the DVD's. We can play Sims 3 on my computer while we wait.

Eve: This is my computer!

Blossom: Not after you blew up the tool shed.

Eve:

Malcolm: I get to make my character first!

(Six hours later)

Skipper: (Delusional.) **Take it back to the place it all began. We can be any thing we want to be. You can tell by the noise that the boys are back again. Together making history!** **Its time to show how-**

Eve: O MY GOD SKIPPER! STOP OR ILL KILL YOU!

Blossom: Hahahahahahahaha! High School Musical 3.

Kowalski: Um Skipper . . . Are you ok? You where in there a long time

Skipper: No . . . But I'm fine.

Marlene: _That makes sense._

Malcolm: Next dare!

Kowalski: Ill get to work on it.

(Private and Mort drop from a manhole, Private dressed up as a shark and Mort dressed up in a tux.)

Everyone: 0_0

Julian: Ok . . . Weird.

Blossom: Umm . . . Strange . . . That didn't take very long, did you guys really go to Brooklyn.

Private: Oh we went to Brooklyn all right.

Mort: Yeah.

(Kowalski drops through manhole with gun like machine.)

Kowalski: The language change machine is done!

Blossom: Sense SkullShovel didn't say we had to use it, we should move on.

Eve:Next dare! (Takes a Gatorade out of her backpack.)

Skipper: NO! NOT AFTER WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME! (Penguins shudder.)

Rico: (Grabs Gatorade and starts to drink.)

Everyone Except for the penguins: Chugchugchugchugchugchugchug!

Rico: (Finished.) ****

**!**

(Vomits up chainsaw and starts evil laughing.)

Everyone: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Eve: (Pushes Rico into sewer water.)

Rico: (Comes out looking normal . . . sorta.) 

!

Malcolm: Umm . . . next dare! (Hands Julian mallet) Go back to the zoo, and just so we know you did it bring the remains of your "boomy" box back here.

Julian: (Sobbing.) Nooooo!

Eve: Just do it!

(Julian leaves crying.)

Blossom: Ok! While Julian does that it is time for Maurice to make the 1000 smoothies!

Maurice: (Sighs) Ok (Jumps up manhole.)

Eve: Huh . . . I thought he'd put up more of a fight . . . I'm disappointed.

Malcolm: Last dare . . . HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA- I mean, I'm sorry Rico.

Mort: WHOOOOOOO HOOOOOOOOO- I'm also sorry Rico.

Rico: Awwwww. (Hands over doll.)

Mort: (To doll.) I'm taking you to dinner and a movie.

Rico: GRRRRRRRRRR!

Blossom: MORT! LEAVE NOW BEFORE IT'S TO LATE!

Mort: Ok! (Takes doll up manhole.)

(1 hour later.)

(Mort drops through manhole while making out with the doll.)

Rico: (Grabs doll) !

Mort: SHE LIKES ME BETTER!

Rico: Nuh uhh!

Eve: Calm down Rico.

(Julian drops through manhole crying while holding a crushed boom box in one hand and a mallet in the other.)

Eve: What took so long!

Julian: It was hard ok!

Blossom: (Starts hugging Julian.) Its ok Julian! Ill buy you a new boomy box.

Malcolm: (Whispering.) _I hate you Julian._

(1000 smoothies spill in from the manhole followed by Maurice looking awfully proud of himself. )

Everyone besides Maurice: **YOU ROCK MAURICE!**

Maurice: I do rock, don't I?

Malcolm: Let us feast on smoothies! 

Everyone: YAY! 

(Everyone grabs a smoothie.)

Blossom: OK! I know we should've included more dares but we should finish this up because high time Eve and I should straighten things up with our mom 2. We need to get to IHOP before it closes . . . don't ask, and 3. This is getting kinda long.

Eve: And don't worry, we'll get to all your dares soon. Don't get on our backs, we're only 13. Oh yeah, and don't forget to start sending truths!

Malcolm: Don't forget to wish them a happy holiday!

Eve: We didn't forget you idiot!

Blossom: From a Witch, a Psycho Killer, a Zombie, and some Random Zoo Animals, we all wish you a . . .

Everyone: **HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**


End file.
